


sleep tight like a baby sheep

by Ely



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Sheep, they're all just sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/pseuds/Ely
Summary: Yoosung is a sheep. Everyone is a sheep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoosung Kim was the fluffiest sheep in all the field. All the other sheep couldn’t tell if they wanted to _be_ him or if they wanted to be _with_ him.

One day just after he’d woken up, Yoosung accidentally angered resident sheep king, Jumin Han, by eating his grass. How was Yoosung to know it wasn’t for him? He was only a sheep, unaware of the concept of property, but Jumin was not taking any excuses.

Suddenly out of the shadows, the local sheep actor, Zen, jumped out and slapped his archenemy Jumin right on the head.

“How dare you upset Yoosung?! He is the best sheep in all the land except for me!” Zen turned around to look at Yoosung as Jumin ran away crying from getting hit. Jaehee cheered in the distance.

“Thank you,” Yoosung said to Zen, “I never knew anything about not being allowed to eat this grass.”

“That’s okay,” Zen nodded, “Jumin is the biggest jerk-sheep in all the field.”

He trotted over to Yoosung and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth, making Yoosung’s wool even fluffier than usual because of his excitement.

After roughly nine seconds of kissing, a friendly sheep called 707 jumped out of his bush, which is where he spent most of his time doing things no sheep should ever know how to do, like playing chess.

“I am even better at kissing than Zen!” he declared confidently, and Zen scowled angrily.

“That’s a lie,” he snapped. 707 proved his point by hitting the side of Zen’s luxurious wool with his head, forcing him to turn and face him. 707 gave him a kiss on his lips and Zen promptly fainted from the skill.

“That was amazing!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Baa,” replied 707, sauntering over and kissing Yoosung quickly on the mouth. It was like the most delicious grass Yoosung had ever tasted.

“Why can you not kiss me for longer?” Yoosung complained. 707’s smile suddenly fell from his face, replaced with an angry scowl instead.

“I have a dangerous past,” he whispered darkly, his wool suddenly turning black as he slowly backed away from Yoosung, getting absorbed into his usual bush.

Zen still hadn’t woken up, so Yoosung decided to wander around a little bit and find some of the best grass he could that didn’t belong to the nasty sheep king.

“Psst,” came an unfamiliar voice from beside him. Yoosung turned his little head to see a very pretty looking sheep who he had never seen before.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“My name is Saeran. Do you want to buy some grass?”

“Grass? But I can get grass from anywhere,” Yoosung told him, confused. He didn’t know what buying was because he’s a fucking sheep.

“This is the best grass in the entire field. I will give some to you for a price.”

“What price?”

“For every piece of grass I give you, you have to kiss me three times.”

“ _Three_ times?!” Yoosung exclaimed, “That’s too expensive! This is capitalism in its most obvious form, and you’re exploiting the innocence and naivety of sheep to further your own agenda. I will not do it.”

“It’s very good grass.”

“Okay then.”

Yoosung trotted forwards and Saeran held out a strand of grass to Yoosung. It was very beautiful. Yoosung ate it and felt like he could now fly away with happiness. Saeran looked at him expectantly and Yoosung stepped forwards and kissed him three times on his mouth. Saeran was very good at kissing, so the price didn’t feel too bad.

“Do you want any more?” Saeran asked sheepishly.

“No, I don’t think I can afford it. I don’t have enough kisses left for today.” Yoosung told him sadly.

“Okay,” Saeran nodded and lay down, rolling onto his back and falling asleep immediately.

Yoosung walked away. He wondered if Jumin was okay.

“Hello Yoosung,” said a voice from behind him. He turned around.

“Hello Jaehee. Why is everyone talking to me today?”

“Because you have very good wool. Can I touch it?”

“Of course you can.”

Jaehee stepped forwards and reached out with her little leggy to brush against Yoosung’s wool. “Very good,” she nodded in appreciation, “I would give it 9/10.”

“O-only nine?” Yoosung asked, trying not to burst into tears.

“Zen’s is the only wool I would say is 10. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” She looked sad, and trotted closer to Yoosung, kissing him on the mouth.

“I don’t have many kisses left today,” Yoosung told her.

“You can top them up again tomorrow,” Jaehee told him kindly, before turning around to go and look after Zen who was still unconscious on the grass.

Yoosung heard loud sobbing coming from the deepest, darkest corner of the field, and so headed over.

“Jumin,” he said as he saw the sheep king curled up on the floor crying, “Are you okay?”

“No!” he lamented, “Zen hit me!”

“I know I was there, but you were very mean to me.”

“You ate my grass,” he sulked.

“I’m sorry,” Yoosung sat next to Jumin, “I didn’t know it was yours. I only have one kiss left today, do you want me to kiss you?”

“O-okay,” Jumin nodded. Yoosung leaned down and kissed Jumin on the mouth. There was a lot of sheepy snot on his face from crying, but Yoosung didn’t mind.

“I hope you cheer up soon,” Yoosung said as he got up and trotted away.

Today had been a very successful day for Yoosung. He’d faced some hard times, but also happy times. It had been an emotional rollercoaster and now he was very tired, so he lay down and fell asleep.


End file.
